eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alliz Onu (Hausgegenstand)
| altname =Alliz Onu| }} Book Text Alliz Onu Second Edition This is a folktale concerning the lizard people of the Feerrott. It looks as if it was translated from another language. This is a story from wind and earth. This is a truth that can become a lie if it is spoken too much, so beware. Listen to the tale and you will know. Listen with your tongue and you shall see. See how we have been one but are now two. Know the Alliz Onu. In the land of the five moons, the stars still spoke with us. They taught us the secrets of the marsh. They taught us the secrets of the flies. They taught us the secrets of fire. But the stars did not teach us the secrets of our heart. We couls not feed until this secret was known. Onu is who we were. Onu was what we felt. And this was how we lived. Many times the wings of the root flies would be used to wipe away our smells. Without the smell of the Onu, we could find the secret of the heart of the Onu. One must always remember this. We could not hear the screams, but we knew they were there. We could smell them coming from the great stones that grew with edges. The onu knew that within the eggshell of these stones held a secret. We had been given three by the stars, but we could not feed until we owned the fourth. The Onu with no scent would steal the fourth secret. The egg would be cracked and the mystery revealed. We Onu with the scent would remain to tend to the clutch. During this time, we would not feed until the fourth secret was known. We Onu who had opened a hole within the great edged stones would hold our bravery. This is why there was no scent. We Onu who would hold the clutch could feel the hunger and this we held too. The horned lizard with four legs and two more above spoke for the stars. The light if the north sky would follow this great lizard and the lizard would follow it. The white lizard was there when the night would come and was not there when the day warmed our skin. The hooved lizard would show us the fourth secret. We now knew the secret of the Onu's heart. The secret was Ew. We Onu would return from the inside of the stone egg. We Onu would say that we knew the fourth secret. We Onu knew the secret of the Onu's heart. Now we knew the fourth secret and we knew the fourth secret. There were two that could only be one. And this is why we Onu are now two. We Onu knew that the fourth secret could only be know when the day was gone. The secret to our hearts was between our eyes. And if we coulf open our heart, we Onu could make the world command our bidding. When we were one being within the world that is not, we feed and we are Evol. When we are within the world that is, we are Alliz Evol Ew. We Onu know that the fourth secret was not for us. The fourth secret is Ew. The secret will now be Kaz'zar'aik'Chuel. We are the Alliz Onu. We will now be the Alliz Tae Ew. Now that the secret is known, the secret will be given to and it will give unto us. We can give more if we feed. We feed only on those that do not know Ew and what is Ew is now.